


Admiration

by hordecatra



Series: Heartlets [2]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 20:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17168543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hordecatra/pseuds/hordecatra
Summary: Her heart skipped a beat as Erza's quiet laughter broke the brief silence, and she fell in love with her all over again.





	Admiration

She awoke to the sight of closed eyes framed by scarlet locks of hair. Her girlfriend's lips were parted slightly, her breaths slow and quiet. Everything about her in that moment was so tranquil, and Lucy regarded her beloved fondly, a smile creeping slowly onto her face.

Gingerly, she reached out a hand and gently ran the back of her fingers along Erza's cheek. Her skin was warm, slightly flushed. Then she moved on to her hair, carefully twirling her fingers through the silky tresses before tucking it behind a pierced ear. She was wearing the earrings Lucy bought her for Valentine's day: silver studs in the shape of a crescent moon. They matched her own little stars, of the same color and style.

Stifling a yawn, she grasped Erza's hand, rubbing circles into its back.

"I love you, Erza Scarlet," she whispered.

The declaration was met with a tender smile. Pale eyelids fluttered and quickly opened to reveal dark brown irises, eyes she found herself lost in every time she gazed into their murky depths. "I love you more," Erza replied softly, using her free hand to grasp Lucy's.

"Oh, so _that's_ what woke you up?" Lucy said wryly.

Her heart skipped a beat as Erza's quiet laughter broke the brief silence, and she fell in love with her all over again. "No."


End file.
